Hikaru x Kaoru
by montblanc9
Summary: Uh, just my first yaoi writing xDD;; It's not the best nor does it have a creative name to it, but I hpoe you enjoy ! :3 I'd love to hear your critiques, reviews, comments, etc.


"Hikaru…" I grabbed my brother's index finger, which had been cut from the paper he had been holding. I kissed it gently, leaving a trace of blood on my lips. I licked my lips and kissed the wound again, secretly licking off the blood. My healing techniques left the girls in the Host Club squealing and delighted. "Are you okay?" I asked him in a gentle tone.

"Yes. Thanks to you Kaoru." He smiled, fake tears slipping down his cheeks.

I clutched my twin close to me. "Oh, Hikaru, please be more careful. You know how I worry about you." I said as more girls squealed; our charade had captured even the attention of Milord's girl of the day. Kaoru was secretly flashing a Cheshire grin into my chest.

If there was anything Kaoru and I liked doing more than acting in front of the girls it was egging Tamaki Souh on. For it /was/ really easy to do. "Come with me Kaoru; let's get a bandage for your finger." We stood up and walked over to a cabinet in the club which held all the first aid supplies, I grabbed a bandage and put it on his cut. I giggled, "Oh brother, you are simply adorable with your acting in front of the young ladies."

Kaoru looked at me wide eyed and shocked. "Hikaru, the girls. They. They aren't here."

"I know." I replied as I finished putting on the bandage.

"Then why?"

"Because, it's funny to see you over-react like that." I smiled, as he pushed me away.

"Don't be so mean to me, Kaoru." His face covered in pain and hurt as he got up and stormed off.

"Oh, Hikaru," I caught up to him pushing through groups of girls, I grabbed his hand. "I was only joking." All eyes were on us.

My twin didn't even look at me. It was weird we never acted this way unless we were messing with others. "I will talk to you about this when we get home, Kaoru." Was all he said to me and stormed off.

"H-hikaru?" I called watching him walk off.

"Is everything okay?" Haruhi walked over to my side.

"I hope…" I mumbled slightly

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The whole day Hikaru had said nothing to me, he had given nothing but stern looks. It worried me. Neither of us wasted time getting into the limo and as soon as I shut my door Hikaru rolled the screen up separating us from our driver.

"How could you!" He snapped at me not wasting any time.

"How could I what! I did nothing but joking around with you and you're simply over-reacting!" I spat back at him.

"Over-reacting!" He nearly screamed at me. "You've really pissed me off Kaoru, I thought you meant what you said to me and to hear you were 'joking' hurt me."

"H-hikaru." I was shocked, I didn't know that our simple Club act was a fantasy my brother, my twin, wanted to become a reality. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to mess with your emotions. Hikaru, I didn't know…" The guilt engulfed me quickly; I had unintentionally walked, rather stomped, all over my brothers emotions.

He sighed. "Kaoru, its fine I guess. I mean you didn't know after all." I kept myself from laughing at him; ah my sweet brother could never keep a grudge. I ruffled his hair and softly kissed his forehead. He whimpered quietly, I looked down; my other half was as hard as hell.

I snickered sinisterly, "Oh, brother look at yourself. Excited about something?" I placed a hand on his thigh.

"N-no." he mumbled under his breath.

"Really?" I whispered huskily into his ear. I was now on his lap and had pinned him down with my free hand. My other hand had moved its way from his thigh to his clothed member. He moaned loudly as I kept rubbing his member soft and swift.

"Kaoru, please stop. Not in the car." He pushed me off, laughing I moved off.

I grabbed his hand and pecked it carefully. "Then we will continue at home, my love?" Hikaru only moaned.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully to the chauffer as I closed the limo door. "HIkar—"I laughed. My brother was already inside, perhaps even in our room; waiting. Now that I thought hard about it, he was waiting for me. For me to give him sweet pleasure. I giggled at the thought. A sinister plan was racing trough my mind.

I opened the front door and closed it as I entered. I took my shoes off and ran up stairs into mine and Hikaru's room. There was my sweet twin on the bed he had already taken off his jacket. "Kaoru, hurry up. You're being terribly slow and I need you. Now." He gasped out.

"Nnnn… I don't really feel like it anymore, Hikaru..." I said setting my stuff down and taking my uniform jacket off as well. I loosened my tie and look over to my other. He sat on the bed, weepy eyed.

"But… Kaoru." He moaned, placing his hand on his throbbing joint. "I really need you..."

"Well, the car ride home kind of threw me out of the mood. So, I'm really not interested anymore, let's find something else to do." I secretly flashed a sinister grin.

"W-what!" He cried out. "How dare you torture me brother that's so unli-"

"Unlike me? I know but when you told me to get off of you in the car the mood died." I faked. "So I don't want to play anymore."

"Kaoru!" He said inching closer to me.

"Hmm?" He looked like a puppy left on the street he slightly tugged my shirt.

"Please, don't torture me like this. I really, really want you. Rather need you and you sit here and—Mmmph!" Before he could say anymore I had smashed my lips onto his, I licked his lips asking for entrance which he allowed quickly. Our tongues were sliding against each other, rough and fast paced. I removed my tongue and nibbled on his lower lip and slid my hands up his shirt, rubbing his back. I removed his shirt, his nipples hard.

I laughed, "I haven't even played around with you yet Kaoru and yet you're hard all over the place." I began to lick his left nipple while my hand played with the other he moaned loud.

"Nyaah… Kaoru. Stop toying with me… Ehn, you k-know what-." Again, before my sweet could finish I jammed two fingers into his mouth which he licked and sucked on roughly which earned him a moan from me. He removed my fingers and pushed me off "I'm done playing your games, brother." He huskily whispered into my ear. "I know what you're doing to me, and I don't like to be tortured like so." He savagely removed my shirt and began to strip me of my pants and my boxers.

"Ahahaha, I can play your games, Hikaru." I said removing his clothes too. I sat on top of my brother. "Mmmmm, look at you, my sweet." I licked my lips and touched his hard member which earned me a moan. I sat up "Ah, Hikaru. I don't know…"

"Don't know what?" He said softly panting. "Don't know if we should be doing this?"

"Perhaps." Was all I said.

"We do it all the time at school, this is just a whole new level opened up to us." He pulled me close both our members touching. I gasped as he kissed my chest. "Mmmm, Kaoru. I really need you right now." He grabbed my hands and placed them on his member. "Please, Kaoru~?" He nuzzled my neck.

"Mmmm, nyah, fine." I giggled softly. "Just for you, my love." I pushed him on his back and bent down. I softly kissed the head of his member; I repeatedly kissed it until my kisses formed into licks. He moaned loudly as I placed his hard joint into my mouth. I pinned his hips down to stop his thrusting into my mouth. My arms, not strong enough couldn't stop his thrusting. "Gyah, brother. Please… Stop thrusting-"I gagged. "So, ehn, hard." As much as I didn't want to admit it his thrusting was making me crazy, soon after I could tell why my brother was so impatient with me.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It just feels so good." He said clutching the bed sheets, gasping for air. "Isn't there something we could use to…?"

I knew what my brother was requesting. "I don't know if we do. But we'll just have make do now won't we, Hikaru?" I said licking my hand, covering it in my saliva. After my fingers were thickly coated in my spit I slowly entered a finger into his entrance slowly removing and reinserting it, starting slow and then at the request of my brother I picked up the pace and began to insert all my fingers and scissor, my free hand began to maliciously attack his throbbing joint.

"Ahhh, Kaoru…" Hikaru moaned. "I'm about to co-"

I removed my fingers, while my hand blocked the tip from releasing his precious liquid. "Oh no, you're not." I began to kiss and lick his bare chest, neck, nipples, mouth and face.

"K-kaoru! Please… please move your fingers. It, it hurts." He begged me, holding onto my head.

"Ehn, fine." I moped, releasing my grip, his cum spurting all of me and him. I giggled like a little girl wiping it up with my fingers and lapping it off joyfully. I took his juice and coated my dick with it. "Heh, this will work greatly." I took my member and entered it slowly as Hikaru screamed out pleasure-filled moans and sweet callings of my name. I worked slowly and again picked up the pace once my brother had gotten used to my joint moving within him. My hands played with his dick, I began to tickle to tip of it. He screamed moans louder, if it were possible. "Oh please Hikaru," I cried out lustingly. "Stop you precious moans they make me so-"

At that time both he and I came, my hot liquid in Hikaru's tight ass, and his all over his chest and my face. "God, Kaoru, Ahahaha…" He panted. I licked the cum off of him as he wiped the cum off me and licked it up. "K-kaoru, I think we should stop… stop for the night." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Ahahaha, well I'm rather hungry." I said getting up and wiping myself off with my old boxers. I stretched as Hikaru got up and cleaned himself off as well.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Next Day

"Ah! Kaoru! Are you okay!" My brother came to my side after I had 'tripped' in the Club. I had my hands over my 'wounded' knee.

"Yes… I think I should be fine, Hikaru." I looked at him.

My twin helped me up, as many of the girls in the club squirmed and squealed. Yet again we had the attention of Tamaki's lady of the day.

Haruhi smiled, "Seems like everything is fine yet again."

"Everything is fine!" Tamaki nearly hollered. "This is the second time in a row that they have stolen my customer!"

"Tama-kun~" Hunny called cheerfully. "Why don't you have some cake with me and Mori~?" Tamaki took a seat next to Hunny and moped in his usual ways as Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Nyah! Haruhi! Please don't roll your eyes at me!" Tamaki sobbed.

"Milord~" Hikaru and I said together, sneaking behind him. "We suggest that Father keeps his hands of Haruhi. The romance spotlight in this club belongs us." We said arms wrapped against each other, mine secretly sliding up Hikaru's shirt.

"Hikaru." I whispered into his ear.

"Hm?" He looked at me, confused.

"I love you." I purred into his ear.

"I love you too." He pecked my lips unafraid of who was looking or not, gladly I returned the kiss.

11


End file.
